crossanimesbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Pegasus Tenma
Summary Pegasus Tenma is the main protagonist of the Saint Seiya spin-off/alternate universe story The Lost Canvas, written and drawn by Shiori Teshirogi. He is the Pegasus Saint of the 18th Century, and the reincarnation of the Mythological Pegasus Saint who's destined to battle against Hades. An orphan born from the Japanese lord Yohma and the German maid Partita, he grew up in the outskirts of a small town in Italy alongside Sasha and Alone, who were respectively the Incarnation of Athena and the Receptacle of Hades. Tenma had always been a prodigy in the control of Cosmos, even when he was completely unaware of it's existence, claiming to have felt the "Universe within his body" since he was born. At age 12, he was discovered by the young Gold Saint Dohko, who was astounded with his talent and took him to the Sanctuary. There, he once again proved a prodigy, being trained by both Libra Dohko and Gemini Defteros, and finishing his training in only 3 years. In reality, Tenma's power had been derived from the fact that he possessed divine blood. His father Yohma is actually the Greek Primordial God Kairos, God of Momentary Time and Younger Brother of Chronos, who had impregnated a woman destined to become a Celestial Spectre of Hades, in an attempt to create a biological weapon he could use against Olympus. During his final battle with Hades, Tenma's cosmos briefly reached that of the 9th Sense, being capable of wounding the Divine Emperor. In the end, he and Sasha sacrificed their lives and souls, creating a wave of Heavenly Cosmos that decimated Hades's soul, leaving him incapable of acting for 200 years. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-B | 8-A, At least High 7-C with Pegasus Comet Fist: Big Bang | High 7-C | 7-B Name: '''Pegasus Tenma '''Origin: '''Saint Seiya '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15-16 '''Classification: '''Demigod (Demi-Protogenos), Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint '''Powers and Abilities: '''Hand-to-Hand Fight, Cosmos User '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''City Block Level (Should be at least as strong as Chapter 1 Seiya) | Multi-City Block Level (Slightly above Average Gold Saints), At least Large Town Level with Pegasus Comet Fist: Big Bang (An immensely powerful attack that impressed Hades himself) | Large Town Level | City Level (Fought on par with Alone (Hades) and was able to not only punch through his Surplice, but also destroyed his soul temporarily alongside Athena). Speed: Transonic to High Subsonic via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Pegasus Seiya) | Massively Subsonic+ normally, High Supersonic through Miracles (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively Supersonic via power-scaling (Should be just as fast as Seiya with his God Cloth) | Massively Supersonic+ (Even faster, ultimately overtook Hades) Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | High Town Class | City Class Stamina: '''High | Superhuman '''Intelligence: '''Prodigy in the control of Cosmos, extremely skilled warrior (Trained by two Gold Saints), Above Average otherwise. '''Weaknesses: '''Tenma is not as durable without his cloth. He is very short-tempered and reckless. '''Power Up: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | Pegasus God Cloth | Divine Cosmo Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Saint Seiya Category:Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas Category:Characters Category:Male